Negotiator
by bocchannoshitsuji
Summary: England's most famous son is kidnapped so one negotiator must go negotiate with the kidnapper. But the kidnapper is not someone the negotiator expected...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sorry…New story again… But I hope I will be able to update the others real soon! Anyways I hope you will enjoy this though… Also the writing may be fast paced, if it really disturbs u I'm terribly sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Kuro!**

Alois Trancy, the famous son of the Trancy household was kidnapped.

It was all over the news. And the fact that the police still did not catch the culprit was unnerving for the citizens of New England.

But one call simply changed all that…

The phone rang in the large mansion of the Trancy's. Mr. Trancy sneered at the nerve wrecking phone as he sneered, "What does the caller want when my son is kidnapped?" But he took it anyway, hoping it was from the city yard to tell him that his son was safely in their arms.

"Is this the Trancy Household?" a distorted voice called from the other line. The city police who were tapping the conversation of all the Trancy phone calls perked up. After all, a policeman waited for phone calls at the Trancy Household twenty four-seven.

"Y-yes it is…" Mr. Trancy whispered as his hands started to tremble with fear.

"I have your boy" the voice said which made Mr. Trancy cringe.

"P-please!" Mr. Trancy cried desperately, "Please let me hear his voice! Tell me if he is alright!"

But the only answer was a chuckle, "I cannot do that Mr. Trancy…" Then there was a short pause before the voice started again, "Now listen all of you. I know you are there as well city yard so listen carefully… I want to see your best negotiator at the address I have faxed to the station at six pm tomorrow. And if you try anything else I swear I will kill the boy…"

Then the line went dead.

.

.

.

"The culprit I believe is an adult, the age is around 30 to 40 years old. The conversation was too calm and mature to be a teenager or a child, this can be noticed even though the voice was obviously changed with a voice changer…" the profiler William T. Spears stated confidently. He stood in front of all the policemen (and women) who were in charge of the Alois Trancy kidnapping.

"Also the culprit is clearly intelligent. This can be notified by how he or she had used oversea lines to distort our tech crew to reach the culprit. Also from the calmness of his or her voice, it is clear that the culprit is confident and prideful."

There were more than twenty people who were on this case. Even the Queen of England had personally requested the city police to bring back Alois Trancy, the police could not fail. The head officer of the case was Claude Faustus and he sat at the front of the conference room next to William as he emotionlessly listened to the profiler's reports.

"This may be clearly obvious but the culprit does not want ransom money and therefore has a goal. This goal may be that the culprit wants to kill the child for revenge. After all, the Trancy estate do have a lot of enemies. So it is important for the team to watch out and concentrate tomorrow evening…That is all."

Claude nodded as William took a seat. Then a policewoman known as "Beast" stood up to report her findings.

"I have searched everyone that might have a grudge against the Trancy Household. There were a lot of people who will apply to this but I was only able to find owners of large companies or families whom are dead. I believe that owners of large companies will not risk kidnapping the boy nor can the dead take revenge… So basically, we found nothing that might connect with the culprit…" then silently she sat down as she bit her lips frustratingly at the lack of clues for this case.

Claude sighed, there was so little they could do to save the Trancy boy. Then Claude stood as he announced, "Therefore there is only one thing we can do to save the boy. The negotiator must converse with the culprit and persuade him or her to give in. So I have invited one of the best negotiators in the world to help us…"

The officers started to mummer amongst themselves as they watched a young man with jet black hair and red crimson eyes walk towards the front of the room with confident strides. And when he was at the front of the room, he gracefully turned towards the crew and smirked. He straightened his back beautifully as he gave them a slight bow.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I am the negotiator…"

.

.

.

"I hope you know how important this is Michaelis" Claude hissed seriously as soon as they were alone in Claude's office. Claude's office was plain, insanely plain and it made Sebastian crazy. He known Claude for years but he barely knew anything about him. Claude's life seemed nonexistent like the plainness of the room.

"So much unnecessary action for one brat…" Sebastian scoffed as he sat across from Claude, the large oak desk between them. "And I heard that the kidnapper is around 30 to 40 years old according to the profiler… How boring."

"What? Did you want a young woman?" Claude asked disgustingly. He couldn't believe the world's best negotiator was a man like Sebastian, how can anyone trust the words from a man like him?

"Why of course! After all I will have to talk to the culprit even after the arrest, wouldn't it be better if the culprit is interesting?" Then Sebastian gave Claude his usual devilish smirk.

Claude gave out a sigh and waved his hand to dismiss Sebastian. "You know what you have to do right, Michaelis?"

"Of course Claude, the usual…"

"The usual is what I am afraid of…" Claude muttered which caused Sebastian to smirk even wider.

Then with a small bow, Sebastian left the room leaving Claude wondering what the negotiator's plan was for tomorrow night.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciated it!**

All the officers were ready to get in. They wore their bulletproof armor as they double checked their shotguns.

But Sebastian Michealis yawned. He sat back in his armchair lazily as he fingered the microphone hidden inside the collar of his black polo shirt. The microphone was such a small little thing, a small speck of stain on the folds of the collar.

And he silently watched as the crew ran in a pit of fury to get ready for tonight.

_So much for just one brat_, Sebastian thought silently as he stifled a yawn. Sebastian was confident, maybe too overly confident about his job. So he silently watched the crew as he continued to yawn.

.

.

.

Sebastian stood in front of the abandoned warehouse. It was typical for the kidnapper to choose such a place, no one will ever bother to look at such a place. Before giving a brief glance at where the officers were at standby, Sebastian slowly opened the door of the warehouse and shut himself in.

The warehouse was dark except for the small light that came from the corner of the warehouse. Various cardboards were stacked within the manor which collected dust. After examining his surroundings, he cautiously approached the light which created haunting shadows within the warehouse. Passing several stakes, he at last made it to the source of the light. The small lamp was located at the very corner of a large open space. There was also a small mattress and a T.V. creating the small space into a home. Sebastian looked about but found no human like form present within the small space.

"So you are the negotiator?" a voice called from behind him which caused Sebastian to turn. And Sebastian's eyes widened in shock as he faced the source of the voice.

It was a young boy, a boy with a gun in his hands. And the boy examined Sebastian calmly as he pointed the shotgun towards him. "I was expecting someone older or a teary young woman. But you seem smart enough to listen at least" the boy said as he gave Sebastian a large smirk.

"A-are you t-the kidnapper?" Sebastian asked in disbelief as he continued to stare at the boy before him.

The boy was small and did not even look older than twelve years old. He was skinny and petite and Sebastian couldn't believe how mature the boy sounded despite his form. The boy wore a pair of faded jeans, a plain blue shirt and white sneakers. Longish grayish-blue strands surrounded his rather feminine face as large midnight blue eyes glared at Sebastian with such intensity.

"Of course" the boy stated mockingly, "then why will I have a gun shoved into your face?"

"But the profiler had profiled you as an adult…how can a child…?" Sebastian simply couldn't believe his eyes. His plans for negotiating the kidnapper just went out the window. He never negotiated a child who doesn't even look older than twelve before.

The boy's smirk widened before he answered nonchalantly, "simple, your profiler was wrong."

"But it was an reasonable pro-"

"Shut up!" the boy commanded in a strong voice which caused Sebastian to shut up immediately. "I am not here to talk about the mistakes of your profile. I told you city yard where I am purposely. I know you have your men surrounding this area…"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly before he replied, "You are right, the city yard are surrounding this area so my advice to you _boy_ is to give in."

Now it was the boy's turn to narrow his eyes at Sebastian. Then the boy suddenly started to laugh, Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise as he watched the boy laugh manically. Eventually the boy calmed down and returned to that stoic looking boy once again as he glared at Sebastian with his cold midnight blue eyes.

"But Mr. Negotiator… I won't tell you where Trancy is until you fulfill something I lived my three years to accomplish."

"Then what is it you want boy?"

Suddenly a smirk formed on the boy's flawless face as he whispered one word which sent shivers down Sebastian's spine.

"Revenge…"


End file.
